A Hero's Arrival: Book 1
by PrototypeGaming
Summary: A kid who plays Minecraft gets sucked into his computer, in which in Minecraftia, he has to face Herobrine to save Minecraftia and his own world.
1. Chapter 1

Ah. Minecraft. One of the best sandbox games ever known, right? Of course I am one of the many Minecraft fans. I have Minecraft on the PC, Mac, Android phone and tablet, Xbox One, and even the Nintendo Switch! Obviously you know I am obsessed with Minecraft that I formed my own club. Then something inexplicable happened. But first before I tell you that story, I will tell you this story.

I walked down the sidewalk to my school. I was going to attend one of the meetings I called. after I reached the school, I found that the door was unlocked. I pushed open the door and headed to Room 789. When I reached the room, I was greeted by my 6 members followers: Ted (TedRocks,) Alfred, (Aberzombie) Buddy, (FanTDM) Claire, (PinkyPie) Fred (ScoobyDoobyDoo) and Luna (Moonwolf) "Hi everyone!" I said. (My name is Jack Pixel, and my Minecraft username is TheRedstoneWiz) Everyone logged on into their Minecraft accounts and went on their usual Private Minecraft server. "So what should we do?" asked Ted.

"Oh, I know exactly what we should do."

"So why did you want us to stay overnight at your house again?" Claire asked.

"I want you to learn about the legend about Herobrine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, are you okay?" I said as they shook like massage chairs.

"NO!" They all said.

"Hey, dude, why is your computer shaking?" said Ted.

"Huh?" I said as I turned around. Indeed, my computer was shaking. I went over to stop the shaking. The computer's screen was glitching a lot. I tried to stop it, but the computer wouldn't let me. Suddenly a blue laser shot out of the screen and turned Ted into a cluster of pixels. The pixels then got sucked into the computer, which now showed _Minecraft_ 's home screen. Then it shot out 4 more lasers, which each hit my friends. I had just moved out of the way just in time. My friends turned into pixels and got sucked into the computer. I was horrified. Then before I could react, a laser beam hit me and, well, you already know.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes. I couldn't tell where I was, so I searched for my friends. I stretched out my arms to feel for them. I couldn't feel them anywhere. My eyesight was blurry, but it was slowly getting clearer. That's when I realized where exactly I was.

I was in _Minecraft_. With shaders!

I stood up and looked at my reflection in the water. I was in my regular minecraft skin (Redstone boy).

I looked around and finally spotted my friends. I ran over to them. "Guys! Guys, are you okay?" Ted groaned and sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. Ted's skin looked exactly as him in real life. He has brown skin, a purple shirt, blue jeans, and gray shoes. Alfred had the skin of a zombie, except with a purple shirt. Buddy's skin looked exactly like DanTDM's skin. Claire's skin looked exactly like Pinkie Pie from the show, _My Little Pony_. And Luna… her skin was a girl with silver hair, gray sweater, and sapphire-blue eyes and pants. She wore blue shoes. "Wow," I said. Then I noticed something hanging over my friends' heads. It was their _Minecraft_ usernames. They seemed to notice this too. "Goodness!" FanTDM said. "We look good!"

"Hey! What's that over there?" PinkyPie said.

Over the mounts of blocks, I could see some buildings off in the distance.

"It's a village!" I said in suprise.

"Hey guys," Moonwolf said. "Wanna do a little village raiding?"


	4. Chapter 4

We climbed over the hill and ran across the grass as fast as an ocelot. I could see the village growing bigger with each step. When I reached the village, I saw baby villagers walking with their parents.

I sighed. "We can't do this," I said.

"You're probably right," Buddy said.

"Let's just raid their chests," Ted said.

"Sure," I said.

We walked all over the village for a blacksmith building. We finally found one. The blacksmith in it was sleeping. "Okay, guys, stay right here. I'll be right back with what I can find." I ran into the building and found the chest. I dug through the chest. I found 2 iron swords, an iron chestplate, and a diamond. I shrugged. _I might as well take the chest too,_ I thought. I snagged the chest and ran outside. I threw Ted one iron sword, Luna the other, Alfred the diamond, Claire the chest, and Buddy the armor.

"Thanks," Buddy said.

I said that he was welcome and told Fred that he could take some of the villager's food.

After he came back, I said, "We'd better set up camp somewhere.

"Good idea," Luna said. "The sun is setting."

We ran into one of the villager houses and shut the door behind us. "Why are there 7 beds here?" Claire asked. "Not sure," I said. Ted walked over to the window. Ted sighed and said, "I wonder how we got into this place. Or if we'll ever get out."

"Don't worry," I said. "We'll find a way,"

I hope I'm telling the truth, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

 **. . .**

I woke up in the middle of the night. For some reason, I felt a need to go out and adventure. I opened the door and peeked my head out. There were zombies everywhere. I decided to run for my life into the blacksmith building. I don't know why. I just did. I quickly noticed there was a new chest. I quickly looked inside. There was an iron sword and an iron chestplate inside. I slipped on the armor and snatched the sword. I left the chest. I turned and noticed a zombie slowly shuffling toward me. I yelled and hit the zombie. It groaned and jumped back, but it continued shuffling toward me. I kept striking the zombie until it was dead. I picked up the iron bar it dropped and turned to look through the window. There was a creeper hissing, about to explode.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I saw that creeper, I broke down the wall and dashed off. I could hear that creeper hissing like a cat, chasing me. I would attack the creeper, but I did not have a bow and arrow. I ran past zombies, other creepers, endermen, spiders, skeletons, even a spider jockey. I spotted a hole. I jumped in it without a second thought.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled.

I fell for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I landed in some water. I sunk below the surface like an anvil, then slowly came back to the surface. I burst through the surface, coughing. I swam to the edge, and climbed out, soaking wet. I looked around. I seemed to be in a stronghold. I found a lit torch, and started walking around. I held the torch in my left hand, and my iron sword in the other. I soon reached a library. There were torches all over the place, so there were no mobs. I sealed the entrance and explored the library. I picked out a book. It was called Herobrine.

"Huh?" I said. I hadn't thought about Herobrine ever since I had come to this world, because I never thought he was real. The book I was holding was red, old, and had the picture of Herobrine's face. The author was Notch. I was curious to see the contents of the book so I looked inside. Apparently Herobrine was an anti-god of some kind. They say he can never be killed. But there is a prophecy saying that he who will permanently defeat Herobrine will not be from this world.

 _I better keep this book for now,_ I thought. I shoved it in my inventory and broke down the block I used to block the entrance. I went through the entrance, then I suddenly heard talking. I pressed myself against the wall, and took a peek through the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a group of endermen, and the one and only,

Herobrine.

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in so long, guys. I've gotten kind of... distracted.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I strained my ears to listen to what they were saying.

"We need to get rid of this pest. Why haven't you caught him yet?" I could hear Herobrine yell.

"All of us were chasing him sir," said one enderman in a raspy voice. "But he managed to escape."

"And _why_ did you let him escape?" said Herobrine angrily. I could see endermen cowering in fear.

"Well...w-well…" a second endermen stuttered, "H-he was to f-fast for us.

"You can freaking _teleport!_ What do you mean, _too fast for you?_ " Herobrine screeched.

"Uh-um…we forget how to teleport." Enderman #1 stuttered.

For a moment, there was silence. Then a burst of light.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ Herobrine screeched. " _ **YOU FORGOT TO-**_ "

Suddenly, there was a knock. "Hello?" I heard someone say. I saw a baby zombie skitter through another door. " _What do you want?_ " Herobrine hissed. U-uhm, we found something interesting."

"What is it?"

"We apparently found this "pest's" best friends' location. We haven't captured them yet, but we're already planning an attack."

"Yes, this is _very_ good news!" Then Herobrine turned to the 2 endermen. "Turned around," he said.

"O-okay," they said.

Herobrine flipped a switch, and about a hundred silverfish dropped on them.

I gasped in terror as I watched those 2 endermen slowly being devoured.

I saw Herobrine turn around.

"What was that?" Herobrine said.

 _I'm outta here,_ I thought.

As I dashed off, Herobrine spotted me. " _Get him!_ " he yelled.

I ran through the hallway as mobs chased me. At that moment I spotted a firework rocket. I grabbed it, set it off, and held on for dear life. I skyrocketed out of the hole I fell in. Just before the fireworks rocket exploded, I jumped off, and landed on the ground. Then there was an explosion behind me. I got blasted forward, and landed facedown.

I groaned and got up. Herobrine was literally on fire. I could see him pull out him enchanted diamond sword. He was coming closer. He raised his sword and was about to strike until…

A block of dirt hit Herobrine's face. His glowing white eyes immediately snapped from mine. " _Who threw that?!_ " He yelled.

Then I heard a familiar voice. "I did it!" it said.

I turned to the person who said that. "It was Ted.

My other friends popped in sight. They picked up dirt and started chucking it at Herobrine.

"Stop! Stop that!" he yelled. I seized my chance and started kicking him. He couldn't react because of the amount of dirt that was hitting him. Even the villagers started throwing dirt and kicking the mobs into the hole. When Herobrine was at the edge, I said "Hasta la vista," and threw a final kick.


	7. Chapter 7

Herobrine sailed off the edge and landed in the pit below. I grabbed some leftover dirt and covered the hole. I am _not_ falling there again.

My friends ran at me. "Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"I-I'm fine, guys," I said.

"Guys," I said solemnly," you do realize that if we stay any longer, we are endangering lives here?" I gestured to the hundreds of villagers. "And we'd need an army to fight Herobrine."

Suddenly, I noticed a villager walking towards me. "We could be your army," he suggested. "I was about to disagree, when I realized that I couldn't deny this. Some of these villager will die in battle no doubt, but if we won, they would be remembered. And we would train them as best we could.

"Ok," I accepted. "Everybody gather all your stuff. We leave at sundown."

 **. . .**

I did not know villagers had _any_ weapons, let alone good ones. It was sundown, and I could see that these villagers had good weapons. They had swords, axes, TNT enchantment tables, Bows and arrows, and even splash potions. They also had a lot of horses and llamas, too.(Of course, they don't know how to use the weapons).

"Okay, guys," I said. "Let's go."

We were about to mount our horses and llamas, when we were confronted by a pod of zombies.

The zombies groaned and waddled toward us as I borrowed a bow and arrows.

I put in 5 arrows at once and aimed them at the zombies. I released the string and 5 zombies died. My friends joined with me and soon, we killed the zombies.

"Okay," I said, "NOW we can go." We rode our llamas and horses through the forest.

"So, where are we heading?" Claire asked.

"Um…" I lifted my head. "We're just finding a place to set up camp."

We rode through the night. Finally at daybreak, we reached a sunflower plain near a lake.

"All right, let's bui-"

"Done!" I heard someone say. "Huh?" I said. I turned around. What I am looking at right now is the most magnificent house I have ever seen "Wha-wha," I kept stuttering. "I built this," I heard a villager say. Most of the villagers were pushing each other to get in.

I walked over to the villager that built this. "How did you do this?" I asked. "It's a skill," he said smugly. I also like woodland mansions.

I walked away and told everybody to stay back, and that he was going to check this mansion. I closed the door behind me. I felt a chill. "Weird," I said. I went into one room. It was empty except for 5 flowers. I walked out of the room and went into another one.

It was a room with a cobblestone ring around the walls, with rails on top of it, and ladders placed on the walls of the ring. A single pumpkin sat on the wall facing the door. I walked out of the room.

I walked into another room. It was a secret room with a diamond-shaped mass of obsidian, and within that heap was a block of diamond. "Nice! I said, as I mined the block. After I collected it, I went out of the room. I went into another room. It had 2 vindicators, which charged at me with their axes, and an evoker. I slayed the vindicators with my sword, and then turned to the evoker. The evoker summoned some spikes to get me. I quickly dodged them and took out the evoker.

It dropped somehting. I ran over to look. It was a totem of Undying. I stuffed it in my pocket. I explored the rest of the mansion, killing the rest of the monsters along the way.

I finally got out of there and said, "NOW the mansion is safe. Now come on guys!"

Just as I was going into the mansion, I noticed someone staring at me, through the bushes.


	8. Chapter 8

I went towards the person staring at me. With each step, I could see the person's eyes getting wider, until it disappeared. I was about to go back inside when I had a feeling. This isn't like the feeling I had felt before, when I had nearly gotten killed by Herobrine.

No, this was a different feeling.

I could sense riches nearby. and LOTS of it.

I slipped away from the group and spotted a minecart. I ran over to it and jumped in it. The minecart started rolling. The minecart rolled through the forest until it stopped in front of a cottage.

I jumped out and looked through the window. There were many chests. In fact, that was all that was in the house. I stepped away from the window and looked at the door. It was made out of iron. I walked over and removed 2 wooden planks. I walked through and covered up the space. I looked into one of the chests. There were SO many gems and gold. I grabbed as many as I could.

I ran out of the house. I rode the minecart back home. I went inside the wooden mansion. and showed my friends the riches. "And there's many more in there, too! We can send troops to gather the rest of the money." Soon enough, we got the rest of the money. We got enough for our whole army. Soon enough, we had gold and diamond armor, axes, and swords. "I'm going to go out and get some food."

I closed the door behind me. I had brought some villager warriors with me for protection, and full diamond armor and sword. I found a group of cows. I approached one, and stabbed it through the head. It mooed and fell over. It dropped a couple pieces of meat. After we had gotten enough food, we headed back. But a herd of killer bunnies blocked or way. More and more slowly appeared. There were now a few thousand. We'd never survive, even with diamond armor. We immediately took off running. I could hear the herd snarling behind me. I could also hear trees falling. I could see a cliff ahead. "We're going to have to jump," I yelled. I ran and was about to jump when I spotted some elytra. I tossed those to the villagers, and We glided like the wind. We flew other a huge stretch of land. I spotted a large portal. It seemed to be sucking us in. "Oh no...Oh no!" I yelled. We couldn't escape from it. We yelled as we got sucked in.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly lifted my head. I looked around. The villagers were nowhere to be seen. I got up and turned around. The portal was still there. I slowly turned around.

The terrain was largely composed of netherrack that formed complex platforms and niches, with frequent lava oceans, 'lavafalls', and rivers of lava. Lava sources were hidden in the netherrack, making large mining projects dangerous. Random fires across the netherrack made it even more dangerous.

I was in the _NETHER_. I was about to go back through the portal when I had a thought. Maybe I could just explore the Nether, just for a bit. I walked always from the portal, Removed my elytra, and but back on my chestplate. I continued to walk from the portal, slowly unsheathing my sword. I walked over to find a magma cube. The magma cube noticed me and started hopping towards me. I backed away and landed a hit on the mob. It let out a squeak and hopped backwards once. I walked over and landed hit after hit until it was dead. I grabbed some magma cream and walked back to the portal. Suddenly a fireball landed right next to me.

I turned to the shooter and it turned out to be a ghast. It shot out another fireball. Instead of running, I stood my ground and swung my sword at the fireball as hard as I can. The fireball flew back towards the ghast and it died instantly. I reached out and caught 2 ghast tears. I walked back through the portal.


End file.
